In the Dark of Midnight
by Grace852
Summary: Lily and James fall in love, but before that they go through many things in their separate lives, for someone cracked her heart and she shattered his.
1. The Ride to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore copyright goes to J.K Rowling

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction, so unfortunately my writing will not be perfect, and will be terrible. This fanfiction will be about James and Lily (and the maurader's era), and will have different points of view throughout. This may sound similar to some other fanfictions (TLAT, ITISNS, Commentarius) and that is because I get my inspiration from there. I hope you like it :).

* * *

Chapter 1: "The Ride to Hogwarts"

Lily's POV

"Jess? JESS?"

Lily shoved people aside looking for her best mate.

Death eaters had entered The Hogwarts Express and cast some spell. They had left quickly, but they left the air murky with smoke.

Lily and most of her friends were in their compartment at the time, but Jess left to put on her Hogwarts robes early, and was outside when the Death Eaters came.

While she was out, there was some kind of explosion noise, and everyone came out of their compartments.

* * *

(15 minutes earlier)

"Lily!" Jess Smith, a 6th year prefect, called out loud to her best mate, roommate, and also a 6th year prefect, Lily Evans, at the 9 3/4 platform.

"_Ohmygosh_ Jess! It's been so long, I've missed you!" Lily called back.

Jess ran into Lily, hugging her.

"How are you? How was your summer?" Jess eagerly asked, now releasing Lily from her tight hug.

"I'm great! This summer has been amazing! But I barely saw you! Where were you? How's your family?" Lily asked grinning from ear to ear.

Jess's face fell.

"Is everything alright, Jess?" Lily asked, noticing Jess's sudden change of expression.

"Hmm—oh yeah," Jess said returning back to her usual mischievous smile, "Just some family trouble... but nothing to worry about!"

Lily was suspicious, but slowly started smiling again.

"Well why don't we find our friends and a compartment, before all of them are taken?" Lily offered.

"Oh yes, we should hurry up."

"Okay, come on!"

Lily and Jess walked on to the train, and saw one of their roommates and good friend, Mary Macdonald.

"Oh hey Jess and Lily!" Mary greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Mary, do you know where Alice, Marlene, and Em are?" Jess said waving back.

"Mhm they're right here," Mary pointed to the compartment in front of them.

"Ok, thanks!" Jess said to Mary as she slid into the compartment along with Lily.

"No problem," Mary said grinning, sliding in the comprartment, along with Jess and Lily.

"Oh hey, Lily and Jess!" Marlene McKinnon, a 6th year, cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Mar, how are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm great!"

There was a random awkward silence.

Alice Fortescue, 7th year head girl, started speaking, "So Lil, I've been hearing some rumours this summer, and I just need to now—_are you dating the Ravenclaw, Marcus_ _Nott?_"

Jess looked confused, "What are you_ on_ about Alice? Lily _are you_ dating Marcus Nott?"

Lily looked down smiling, and blushing furiously.

"Lily!" Emmeline Vance, the quiet 6th year, urged on, also smiling.

"Yes... yes we're dating." Lily muttered, embarrassed.

Jess playfully hit Lily on the arm.

"Lily! Why didn't you tell me immediately?" Jess asked a bit offended, but mostly giggling.

"Er… I don't know—because, I wanted to ask you about what happened with your family," Lily said, folding her arms across her chest.

Jess's face was surprised.

"I—I told you—don't… d-don't worry about it," Jess stuttered.

Mary cleared her throat, "Jess, you alright?"

Jess was muttering to herself, not loud enough for anyone to hear, except Lily.

Lily caught the words _Death Eater_, _brother_, and _kill me_.

"Um, you know I think I'm going to go change into my Hogwarts robes." Jess said.

"_What?_" Emma asked, confused.

"We just got on the train," Alice pointed out, surprised.

"I—I need fresh air." Jess said, and left the compartment.

Marlene, Mary, Emma, and Alice turned to look at Lily.

"I don't know," Lily said, "I've been trying to figure it out but I've got no clue!"

Marlene shrugged, "Wasn't her brother under the imperio curse? Didn't he become a Death Eater? It was all over _The Daily Prophet_ this summer."

Lily considered the idea, "Yeah mayb—"

_BAM!_

An explosion followed by a high-pitched scream sound, came through the compartment doors.

They looked at each other.

"JESS!" They all said at the same time.

Lily was the first to get out of the compartment.

"Jess!" Lily called.

"JESS!" Lily shouted again, now shoving people out of her way.

Lily started running, looking frantically for her friend.

"JESS!" Lily repeatedly called.

"Come on! Come on. _Comeoncomeon_." She muttered to herself, looking in the restroom.

"Lily—we've found her." said Alice's voice, a few feet away, constricted with emotion.

Lily ran to the spot where Alice claimed Jess was.

Alice was right. Jess was there, glassy eyed, lying down, and right by Severus Snape.

"JESS! SEV!" Lily cried out loud.

Lily had a love-hate relationship with Severus Snape, but Lily loved him no matter what. Always, always, only like a brother.

Except in early 5th year, she started to fancy him, but he ruined that one himself.

She went over to Severus, while many other people went over to Jess.

She shook Severus repeatedly.

"_No. No. Come on Sev._"

"Evans, shaking him and saying his name won't do anything."

Lily turned around to see where this arrogant voice was coming from.

"He's under a deep sleeping charm. Obviously the Death Eaters did that to cover up some other major thing they did. It's going to take a few potions to wake him up. Or chocolate. Chocolate's _a miracle_." James Potter stated, haughtily.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you have any chocolate, Potter?"

James considered the question.

"Well," James said with a disgusted face, "Why should I give any to _Snivellus_?"

Lily scowled and muttered, "_Cocky bastard_"

James laughed, and took out a few pieces of chocolate from his pocket.

"Thank you," Lily said gratefully, feeding Severus the chocolate.

James shrugged and messed up his hair.

James then handed some chocolate to Mary to give to Jess.

"Where's your group? What are you guys called um—_the mauraders_?" Lily asked, still feeding Severus.

James sighed, "They're back in the compartment, being lazy."

Lily snorted and muttered, "Like always."

Jess was awake now.

"Hey Lily… hullo James," she said rubbing her eyes.

Lily tackled her with a hug.

"_I was worried to death, Jess Smith! Don't ever go anywhere without me anymore!_" Lily strictly said.

Jess could barely breath, but rasped out, "_Yes madam._"

Lily got off of Jess and hugged her like a normal person.

Lily looked around and relocated the chocolate she put down, to hug Jess.

She fed some more to Severus and his eyes fluttered open.

"_EXPELLIA—_" he was in the middle of shouting a spell.

Lily covered his mouth with her hand.

"_Sev._"

When she said his name, the color drained back into his chalky pale face, his shoulders relaxed and his dark brown eyes widened.

He took her hand off his mouth.

"_Lily._"

* * *

**A/N:** Well of course I change the 1st chapter right after I post it. Well I hope this one is better than the last one. This one is a lot shorter. I might keep it in Lily's POV for a while, but I may change it. I will try to update as soon as possible :).

Reviews are amazing :)

Love and kisses,

Grace


	2. Perfect Dead Prefects

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, so copyright goes to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Hello :). I have a new chapter! I'm just going to skip the whole train ride, and start when they arrive at Hogwarts. Please review, it would be great :). Well I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit confusing sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2: "Perfect Dead Prefects"

_(Lily's POV)_

Hogwarts was beautiful.

Especially in the night.

The lights in the castle glowed out into the purple skies.

The complex placing of the towers, made it seem very protected.

Lily was thinking these things, as they arrived to Hogwarts.

All Lily wanted to do is get into her dormitory and crash.

There had been much dysfunction on the train, and that's what everyone was whispering about.

Jess walked with her to the carriages, off from the train.

Everybody was pointing at them, but mostly at Jess.

"I heard she got put under the _Cruciatus curse_," one 5th year girl whispered about Jess.

"I heard she used Severus Snape as a shield because she was too much of a coward," said another.

"I think I'm going to ask her out," said quite a lot of 6th year boys.

Lily didn't find that one surprising because all the blokes loved Jess.

It was quite hard not to.

She had black shiny hair that went a little past her shoulder blades.

Her face was slim and cute.

She had a small, slopey nose.

Her mouth was tiny, dainty, and always curved in a small grin.

Her eyes were big and adorable and were dark and light brown, changing like a kaleidoscope.

Her neck was graceful and medium-sized.

She was skinny but fit, and had long legs.

She had light brown skin.

Her parents were Indian, but she was born in America, and moved to England, to go to Hogwarts.

She knew she was a wizard, because her dad was too (making her a half-blood).

She played Quidditch, and was the best chaser on the team.

She was a prefect, but not a prudish person.

She had a great sense of humor.

And the list could go on and on.

Hogwarts knew that.

_Everybody knew that._

Jess heard some of the 6th year boys talking about her, and smirked.

She grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her fast to the carriages.

Once they got into the carriages, Jess's shoulders relaxed, and Lily noticed that she was tense.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked her.

"I don't know." Jess replied truthfully.

_(30 minutes later)_

"You may begin your welcoming feast!" Dumbledore cheerfully announced.

"Finally," Jess sighed, "I'm starved."

"Same," Lily replied with her mouth watering.

They both started filling up their plates.

"_Oh god, I wish I could date pumpkin juice,"_ Jess said sipping and savouring her orangish pumpkin juice.

Lily laughed.

"Hey guys," Marlene said, walking to their table with a girl who was in 6th year too.

"Hey Mar and…" Lily said.

"Carole!" Jess stood up and hugged the girl so-called Carole.

"Lily, this is Carole Wellish, a 6th year Slytherin," Jess introduced them.

"Well, Carole, it is so nice to meet you! Would you like to sit down?" Lily invited.

"I _would _love to, but I promised to sit with my friends in Slytherin. So nice meeting you too, Lily." and Carole walked to The Slytherin table.

"She seems too nice to be a Slytherin," said Lily, suspiciously.

"It's fake. She's so fake," Jess stated, stuffing her mouth with food.

"_What?_ I thought she was your friend," Marlene said.

Jess snorted, "She was, until she became a bitch."

"She doesn't seem that bad though," Marlene defended, arms crossed over her chest.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Didn't you hear me Marlene? _She's fake_. She was one of my first wizarding friends. I know her inside out."

Lily was about to say something, until Marcus Nott, Lily's boyfriend, sat right next to Lily.

"Hullo Lil," Marcus said pecking Lily on the cheek.

Lily blushed, "Hi Marcus."

Jess smirked and dragged herself and Marlene away.

Lily watched to see where they sat.

They sat with the mauraders.

James saw them approaching, and turned to see why they were leaving Lily.

He saw Lily with Marcus, and for the shortest split second, she saw surprise on his face.

But almost right away, he covered it up with a smirk.

Lily looked at the rest of the mauraders.

Sirius Black, a handsome 6th year, was greeting Marlene with a hug, and looked like he was avoiding Jess.

Peter Pettigrew, a petty student, started talking to Jess about something, and Jess looked amused.

And Remus Lupin, a prefect and one of Lily's mates, looked very indulged in his meal, and not focused on anything else.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to Marcus.

"Is everything alright, Lil?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, of course. Why would you ask that?" Lily asked confused.

"I… I heard about the train ride, and what happened."

"So?" Lily asked irritably, "What does that have anything to do with me?"

Lily didn't know why she was getting so angry.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lily! I just thought, because she's your best mate, that you'd be worried. You were just looking in her direction a few seconds ago." Marcus replied apologetically.

Lily's face grew hot, "Oh," she mumbled, looking down at her lap.

Marcus chuckled, put his arm around her, and started chattering about something.

_(1 hour later)_

"_Fortuna Major"_ Lily recited to the Fat Lady, after many other 1st years had attempted to guess the password.

"There we go dear," the Fat Lady sighed, and opened the door.

Lily walked into the common room and plopped down on one of the magical couches.

When Lily walked in Jess, was already sitting on an armchair there. She was reading the book _'Magical Mysteries'_.

"How'd you get in here?" Lily asked Jess.

"Hmm?" she looked up from her book, biting her lip.

"I mean, how'd you know the password to get in here?" Lily asked again.

"Oh, Remus told me. How was Marcus?" Jess said, closing her book.

"Fine. Good. Great. _Hot_." Lily replied.

Jess grinned, "Oh of course."

Lily laughed.

"You know I saw John Clearwater _gawking _at you," Jess said nodding.

Lily snorted, "Jess, he was staring at you."

Jess blushed, "Ugh Lil, you weren't supposed to be looking at him, I was trying to make you feel better about…uh…"

Lily rolled her eyes, and Emily Jorkins, a brown-haired 6th year walked in.

"'Lo Jess," she casually greeted.

"Hey..." Jess awkwardly greeted back

Emily walked out of the common room, and into the girl's dormitories.

"What's her name?" Jess asked.

Lily scoffed, "Wow Jess, literally everyone is on first name basis with you, and you don't know half of these people."

Jess laughed, "I know right?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Soo… Jess. I have rounds next week, do you?" Lily asked breaking the quiet.

"No I have it with Brook―" Jess tried to reply.

A girl screamed.

Two seconds later a boy screamed.

Jess got up.

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

Lily got up, held Jess's hand, and started running towards the portrait hole.

"_What happened?"_ Lily asked the Fat Lady, who was now pale.

"_He killed her."_

_(2 days later)_

"We're here today, to grieve in the death of Brooke Edgecomb," said Professor Dumbledore, solemnly.

Brooke Edgecomb was a harmless, 6th year, Gryffindor prefect.

Sure a few people had things against her, but that was no excuse for her death.

Her funeral was held in Hogsmeade.

Lily heard a few people crying and sniffling, and saw tears roll of her friend's face.

"She was so nice to me," said Jess, trying to stifle the tears, while Dumbledore was saying a speech.

Lily was patting Jess's back.

"Jess, you barely ever talked to her," Lily said attempting to comfort her friend.

"That makes me feel even _worse_," Jess said shooting her a watery glare.

"You didn't even know her," Lily replied, ignoring what Jess said.

"I had rounds with her this year, and she was so nice to me last year," Jess mumbled, mostly to herself.

Dumbledore dismissed them and said classes were cancelled for that day.

"It's okay, Jess. Let it go," Lily uttered, choosing a soothing tone, while they walked out of Hogsmeade.

Jess's shoulders drooped.

Mary Macdonald walked up to them.

"Hullo," Mary greeted, wistfully.

"Hey Mary, where's Marlene?" Lily asked softly.

"She's in our dormitory, sobbing terribly," Mary replied.

"Thanks, Mary. I'm going to check on her," Lily said gesturing to Jess.

Mary understood she had to assist their friend.

Lily walked fast, up to the girls' dormitory.

When she got there she saw Marlene up there weeping.

"Mar," she said, sitting besides her friend.

"She was my best friend," Marlene said, her voice breaking.

"I know."

"She was a perfect prefect."

"Just saying Marlene, she slept with about 50 girls' boyfriend."

Marlene stared daggers at her, and socked her hard in the arm.

"Ow! _Marlene_, I'm just saying she wasn't everyone's favorite," Lily said defensively.

"I doubt that's why someone killed her, and remember? The Fat Lady said it was a he," Marlene replied.

"Yeah, well…" Lily said thinking.

"What?"

"Hmm. I don't know, but she's in a better place now." Lily stated, standing up.

"Lil wait," Marlene called when Lily was at the staircase.

"Yes Mar," Lily replied faintly.

"Where are you going?"

"I… I'm taking a walk. I need some air."

Marlene smiled, "Well thanks."

Lily forced a grin and waved it off, said goodbye, and went outside on the Quidditch field to walk.

She wasn't looking where she was going when she ran into a tall, young man.

"Who are you?" Lily wondered aloud.

"I'm Samuel Plunkett a Ministry official, and you should be in the castle," the man said sternly.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked confused.

"I am here to figure out the murder of Ms. Edgecomb."

_(1 day later)_

"WAKE UP LILY." Jess shouted in Lily's ear.

"What?" Lily asked rubbing her eyes.

"We have class today, and we have 15 minutes before we have to get down to breakfast," Jess said, looking back to the mirror, where she was putting on makeup.

Lily got up slowly, and started brushing her teeth, changing, and putting on makeup like Jess.

"Where's Marlene and Mary?" Lily inquired.

"Mary woke up 3 hours ago to get ready, and left 30 minutes ago." Jess said.

"What about Marlene?"

"I believe she went to breakfast with Mary."

"When did she wake up?"

"Same time as Mary, but spent the 3 hours sulking."

Lily pressed her temples, "I hope she'll get over it one day."

Jess smiled, "Yes me too. Now come on let's go to breakfast."

They walked down to the Great Hall and ran across Alice Fortescue.

"Hullo Alice," Lily greeted airily.

Her curly brown hair fell in front of her blue eyes, and she brushed it away.

"Hi Lily," she looked over to Jess, "hullo Jess."

Alice hugged Jess and then Lily.

"Are you heading to breakfast too?" Alice wondered.

"Yes, I heard there was a Ministry official coming to talk to us," Jess replied.

"Oh, I met him yesterday, name's Samuel Plunkett, I believe," Lily said.

They all walked to the Great Hall, and took their seats inside.

They sat at the Gryffindor table next to Emmeline, Mary, and Marlene.

They were just in time, because Samuel Plunkett was getting everyone's attention, for him to talk.

He cleared his throat, "Hullo students of Hogwarts. I'm here to talk to you about the death of Ms. Edgecomb."

Murmuring broke out in the Great Hall.

"Somebody in Hogwarts has killed her. The Fat Lady confirmed this. She said that she wasn't _completely sure _that it was a 'he', so we will be questioning ladies too.  
Have a good breakfast, and look out for my owl, to meet me in the Astronomy Tower."

He left the Great Hall, and everyone was silent.

Then slowly the chattering continued, and people became more at ease.

Marcus walked over to Lily and her friends.

He kissed Lily on the forehead.

"How are you Lil?" he asked, concerned.

Lily sighed, "I'm fine Marcus, are you all right?"

Marcus nodded.

"I think we have Charms together, today?" Marcus speculated.

"Yes, well I have to go grab my stuff, goodbye Marcus," Lily got up.

Mary stood up too, "I forgot my stuff back in the dormitory too."

Marcus waved goodbye, and Lily and Mary left.

Lily and Mary were walking to the Gryffindor Tower when they heard a _thud._

"What was that?" Mary said.

Lily shook her head, "I don't know."

"Look Lil, broom closet. Let's hide in their," Mary pointed to a brown door.

Lily shook her head again, "That's where the thud is coming from."

"Do you think we should open it, and see what's happening?" Mary suggested.

Lily nodded her head reluctantly.

"Ok, 3―2―1," Mary counted down.

Lily opened the door and gasped.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, I left you at a cliffhanger. Well I hope you liked that chapter. It was a bit confusing, and all over the place, but I tried. I actually think I'm going to keep it in Lily's POV for a while.

Reviews and follows are almost as good as cake tbh 3.

xoxo,

Grace


End file.
